


like father, like daughter

by orphan_account



Series: Modern Kubo AU [5]
Category: Kubo and the Two Strings (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Everybody Lives, Gen, Mother-Son Relationship, and the moon family Sucks, bc Kubo still loses an eye, mentions of eye trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 05:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8736958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: She's still new to parenthood, and she still has her doubts.





	

In a rocking chair, she cradles her son gently. The baby’s eye is filled with curiosity, and he tries to grab his mother’s hair, which makes her chuckle a bit. But soon, she stops as she looks at the baby’s eye patch.

 _It’s your fault he lost his eye,_ a voice in her mind tells her. _You shouldn’t have let your father into the house when you knew he’d bring his pet with him, shouldn’t have let him stay, should’ve spoken up when he’d started voicing his anger and directed insults towards your husband._

She listens to the voice in her head as it continues, _Should’ve said something when your father let that thing out of its cage, shouldn’t have left your son in the crib all alone, should’ve watched him more carefully, should’ve been a better mother—but you’re no different from your father._

The last words echo throughout her mind, for she knows that even though she has some of her mother’s looks, the resemblance between her and her father is more noticeable. Her body shape, her hands, her head, the white strand of hair—it’s all from her father. Although she’s changed—and no longer calls herself a part of the Amachi family—she still has his blood running through her veins.

Then, she remembers what her husband had told her: _“It was a mistake on both our parts. We both couldn’t predict what would happen, and we can’t change what has happened now. You shouldn’t take the blame for something that isn’t your fault. I’m sure Kubo won’t hate you for this, because if we’re his parents, then he’ll learn to forgive and move on.”_

Sariatu looks back down at her son, and she hears the child giggle as he finally grabs a strand of her hair and tugs on it gently.

She had expected Kubo to cry or fuss when she picked him up the morning after the incident, but much to her surprise, the child had cooed at his mother and held his small hands out. She doesn’t understand why he’s not scared of her, but at the same time, she feels a wave of relief wash over her. Her son isn’t scared of her—her son is happy.

All that matters to her is her son’s happiness. It’s worth it—putting his happiness before hers, she thinks. It’s worth it to see him grow up strong, healthy and happy. He deserves that—he deserves a good childhood, unlike hers.

A part of Sariatu still worries that she’ll end up like her father.  After all, she’s been raised by him for most of her life. She grew up under his roof, listened to his every word—his lies, which she had believed to be the truth because she was only a _child_ when he told her. She was so young when he tried to make the family “perfect,” when he’d started getting cross with her whenever she wouldn’t meet his expectations, when he’d yelled at her that one day—she was only a kid.

“I’ll always take care of you,” Sariatu whispers to her son. “I’ll never let anyone hurt you, I promise.” _And I’ll never, ever make you believe that you have to be perfect,_ she adds the last part quietly.

Kubo looks up at his mother, before smiling and cooing. He lets go of her hair and holds out his hands.

Sariatu smiles, and at the corner of her eye, she sees her husband watching from the kitchen entrance.

 

* * *

 

She’s still afraid of turning out like her father, but she tries not to worry her son as he grows older. There are times where Sariatu worries about Kubo’s safety, but she knows that he’s strong and that there are things he’s able to get through.

She only wants him to be happy, and when she tucks him in at night—when she hears him mumble, “Goodnight, Mom. I love you,” as she’s about to close the door, she stops.

It’s then where she smiles and thinks that it’s enough—that she’s done the right thing. And so, she wishes her son a good night’s rest and closes the door.


End file.
